Enjoy the moment
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: John and Valerie centered oneshots or short stories. Contains spoilers
1. Chapter 1

Title: Enjoy the moment  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Valerie/John  
spoilers: all

Valerie Stahl kept surprising John Kennex that day; including agreeing to go back to his apartment. John had almost not asked knowing she'd been through hell with the kidnapping and losing her partner. However, when she'd smiled at him the words came out of his mouth unbidden. Valerie had leaned over and kissed him and that was more than enough to unravel what little self-restraint John had left.

Hours later with dawn coloring the sky John lay awake watching Valerie sleep in his arms. He couldn't help but think what his aura would look like now to Mia. She'd been right and that weirded John out on more levels than he cared to admit. Still some part of John's jaded soul found comfort that what Mia believed was true. The universe did find a way to work things out.

Valerie stirred in John's arms but didn't wake. A frown crossed John's face as he took in the new bruises that were appearing on her shoulders and arms. She was a tough lady; one of the best cops they had. Still John felt an overwhelming need to protect her along with guilt for not being there when she had needed him.

One thing kept nagging at John. One thing he hadn't been brave enough to ask her. The words of the clone kept echoing through John's thoughts 'You must be very important to her to be an emergency contact." Why him of all people? Sure they flirted, were co-workers and on good days friends. John could finally admit to himself he hadn't been the best person since he'd come back to work. Was just now starting to let people in. So why had Valerie had him as her first call?

When Valerie awoke an hour later John did ask. After kisses and more sex, he asked. Smiling Valerie had reached up and caressed John's left cheek as she replied.

"I knew you'd be there for me if I ever needed you."Stahl stated solemnly. "And you were."

John swallowed hard and caught Valerie's hand in his and squeezed it. If he let himself he could fall hard and fast for her. Dorian would say he'd done that already; maybe that was true. For now John just wanted to live in the moment and enjoy the fact that somebody cared about him.


	2. Chapter 2

Apparently my muse likes writing in this fandom. :) This may turn into a three parter. Thanks for the reviews and alerts.

Title: Enjoy the moment  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: John/Valerie  
spoilers: all

Detective Valerie Stahl hated nightmares; always would. Nothing worse than waking up in a cold sweat terrified of something you couldn't remember or didn't want to. Struggling to get her breathing and emotions under control it took Valerie longer than it should to realize she wasn't alone. For the memories of the night before to come rushing back.

"I've got you; you're safe."

John's strong arms enveloped Valerie and pulled her into an embrace. Valerie stifled a sob as she rested her head on his naked chest. Flashes of her kidnapping surfaced despite Valerie's attempts to keep it at bay. She was a cop and a good one. Despite that; despite her efforts they'd made her a victim. She hated that they made her a victim. Valerie didn't realize her body was shaking until John leaned back gently gripping her shoulders forcing her to meet his worried gaze.

"Valerie, it was just a dream. You're safe; they'll never hurt you again."John soothed his voice husky and an octave lower than normal.

"I'm sorry."Valerie whispered trying in vain to compose herself.

"Nightmares are part of the job; don't worry about it."John replied quietly.

Several long minutes later Valerie's breathing and emotions returned to normal. However she allowed herself to linger in John's embrace. For whatever reason they'd ended up together it was the best thing to come out of the past forty-eight hours. Valerie was grateful for John's friendship and for whatever else may or may not develop between them. For right now she just wanted to stay in his arms; to feel how much he cared for her. She'd seen it in his eyes during the exchange. Valerie had heard it in John's voice during the clone's phone call. She hadn't needed tonight's intimacy to confirm his feeling s for her but it was nice to know.

Valerie felt John ease back onto the pillow shifting his hold on her. She moved with him still amazed at how natural everything felt. How normal and comfortable it was to be around him. He was a good person even if John didn't believe it himself.

"What do you want for breakfast?"John asked his voice a low rumble.

"Nothing."Valerie replied with a smile.

"Not hungry?"Kennex asked and she could hear his grin.

"Fixing breakfast would require one of us to move and I don't want to."Valerie stated quietly.

"Me neither."John acknowledged.

They stayed in each other's arms for another hour before John's alarm went off rudely reminding them of the real world. Kennex slapped the offending device hitting the snooze. He turned so Valerie found herself on her back.

"We've got ten more minutes; twenty if we blame traffic."John explained with a smile.

"Sounds good to me."Valerie replied happy to take as many more minutes with John as she could.


	3. Date

Thanks for the reviews and alerts. For those who wanted longer chapters here you go. :)

title: Date  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Valerie/John  
spoilers: all  
timeline: between Arthythmia and Simon Says.

Valerie Stahl really didn't want to complain. She couldn't help it. Was far to much fun to make John Kennex squirm. It took all her training and will power to keep a smile off her face as she turned in her seat.

"When you said dinner this really wasn't what I had in mind."Valerie stated as she looked out the windshield of the familiar police car.

"Believe me it's not what I had in mind either."Kennex grumbled. "We can thank Maldonado later."

"That would be acknowledging the fact that we're dating."Valerie responded as she settled back in the passenger seat.

"I think she'd be okay with it; she strikes me as a romantic."John stated with a weak grin.

Valerie allowed herself to chuckle.

John reached across the remains of their fastfood dinner and took Valerie's left hand in his and squeezed it. "See I got you to smile; that's something. I'll make this up to you I promise."

"It's alright, John."Valerie replied as she squeezed his hand back. "Part of being a cop."

"I know; it just sucks."John mumbled as he withdrew his hand and returned it to the steering wheel.

Almost instantly Valerie missed his touch. She knew that was a bad sign. A signal that she was falling way too hard and way too fast for John Kennex. A man any woman on the force would love to be with if only for a one night stand. His reputation of emotional baggage made most women stay far away not wanting the headache. To Valerie that made it worth it. No relationship was worth having without a little hard work.

"I think she's punishing me."John commented as he took a sip of coffee. "For what happened with the ride-a-long on the last case."

"Maybe."Valerie agreed. "She does have bosses to answer to. But for the record I think what you did for Dorian was sweet."

John flashed her a smile. "Don't let that get back to him."

"Your tough guy reputation is safe with me."Valerie responded with a grin.

"This stake out's going to last all night at this rate."John complained as he raised a pair of night vision binoculars to look at the string of warehouses before them.

After the last case with the refurbished electronic hearts the city and the police department had set up a special task force. This team's job was to monitor and track down medical organs and the companies that produced them. Valerie had been one of the first to volunteer for the task force with John a close second. He knew it was important to her after seeing the human toll the extortion had taken on the victims. Valerie knew it was just as important to him.

"If it does you can buy me breakfast as a compromise."Valerie suggested as she leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

"Deal."John replied huskily after Valerie kissed him and pulled away.

An hour passed with no movement in any of the warehouses. No heat signatures anywhere. Valerie mused that the criminals were probably smart and staying home in bed since the weather had turned. A cold steady rain splashed against the police car with an occasional rumble of thunder. She and John had remained in companionable silence. It was broken every few minutes by the police radio.

Valerie took a sip of her coffee as she shifted to a more comfortable position. The more time she spent with John the more it startled her to realize it felt like the old cliche. It felt like they'd always known each other and Valerie could tell by how relaxed and comfortable John was around her that he was noticing that too. It scared her a bit that comfortableness was strengthening their bond. Even though their romantic relationship had only started a few weeks before Valerie didn't know what she'd do if God forbid something happened to John. It was part of the job; a risk they knowingly took when they swore the oath and took the badge. That didn't make it any easier to watch someone you care about go into danger.

Valerie thought about the victims of their last case. The lengths people went to in order to stay alive. To spend more time with their loved ones; their families. Valerie was grateful John had the strength to beat his original injury caused by the bomb. It had brought him into her life. When Valerie had first started to be friends with John she had read up on his injury. She knew what he had endured; what kind of pain he'd suffered.

The victims had paid money; done whatever they could to stay with their families a few more hours; a few more days. When the case had ended Valerie had put herself in their shoes wondering if she would've done the same. If it'd been her child, sister, parents, brother or husband. She knew she'd exhaust every option for every bit of precious time. Valerie knew it was the late hour making her thoughts dark and morbid but she couldn't help it. If she and John were lucky enough to continue this to make it permanent. If they were put in the situation of the victims...the very thought caused a shudder of fear to run through Valerie and she pushed herself back into the seat.

John caught the movement. "You okay?":

"Yeah,"Valerie replied with what she hoped was a reassuring smile. "The downside of stakeouts too much time to think."

"Thinking about the extortion victims?"John asked softly reaching for her left hand again.

Valerie nodded watching their hands entwine and she nodded. "I hope this task force can do some good."

"It will."John replied. "You handled things well...that was a tough case."

Movement on one of the monitors on the dash caught Valerie's attention. Her head snapped up as she watched the heat signature move from one building to the next.

"John."Valerie pointed out consequently breaking the mood.

"I see it. Not the security patrol they're not due for another hour. Let's go."Kennex ordered as he shut off the engine and climbed out of the car.

Valerie followed shutting the door behind her and withdrawing her gun. Without another word they moved out into the rainy night.


	4. date pt b

Title: Date  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Stahl/Kennex  
spoilers: all

As nice as Dorian was he was still an android. So having Valerie along on this stake out was a good change for John. Besides the obvious fact that she was prettier to look at; she was human. John hadn't had a human partner for a long time. It made him smile and added weight to his heart at the same time. Having the responsibility of another life was never easy. Especially when you cared about that other life and would trade yours for hers in a heartbeat.

It took all of John's will power not to order Valerie to stay in the car. It was a paradox John was still adjusting to. Probably a chauvinistic one. She'd had the same training he did. Was a better cop than he was. Part of John wouldn't have anybody else but Valerie or Dorian watching his back. The fact that Valerie had worked her way under his protective shell and into his heart was playing havoc with her being a colleague. Shoving the turmoil aside with a mental effort John glanced over at Valerie as they reached the warehouse door. She nodded that she was ready and he kicked the door in. The wood of the door was old and warped with weather and age. Did not make for a quiet stealth entrance by the time John was able to get through. Valerie checked the handheld computer she carried attached to her belt and frowned.

"Must've alerted his buddies; got two coming from the south."Stahl reported as they entered the building.

"Call for backup."Kennex ordered as he moved forward sweeping his flashlight.

Valerie's voice echoed weirdly in the nearly empty building as she radioed in. Confirmation of help being five minutes out was relayed back by a young male voice. Stahl came to stand at John's right as they continued towards the center. John's instincts were itching. Screaming at him that this was too easy. That the bad guys had something else up their proverbial sleeve. Footsteps echoed against a metal catwalk that ran along the left side of the warehouse. John yanked his light in that direction and fired at the shadow. Shots returned caused Valerie and John to split as they dove for cover. At almost the same time a wall appeared cascading down from the ceiling with a loud crash completely separating John from Valerie. The wall was metal but had new tech infused making it lighter weight but tough at the same time. Easy install, easy to hide and no way through that John could see. To make matters worse and his heart jump into overdrive he could clearly hear gunfire on the other side.

"Dispatch, where the hell is our backup?!"John thundered into his radio as he ran the length of the barrier looking for weaknesses. "We're under fire!"

"Less than two minutes."The youth responded calmly.

The calmness of the man's voice told John he was most likely an AI. Why John's brain decided to focus on that tidbit of information he didn't know. Perhaps as a calming technique. It wasn't helping. What also wasn't helping was the silence. The gunfire had stopped. However the footsteps clanking against the metal catwalk had returned giving John insight and a metal kick in the ass. He had a way to get to Valerie. He just had to find a way up. The shadow assailant resumed it's target practice and John ducked and dove sliding several feet along the metal wall. He returned fire finally hitting his mark. He heard the gunman cry out in pain and then saw a figure topple to the ground. Rising to his feet John checked his own hand held computer to find it still on his belt and still working. Unfortunately whatever the new wall was made of it was interfering with the heat readings. John had a brief glimpse of two blips moving away from the building and then nothing. The only way to know if his partner was alright was to physically see for himself. John planned on doing that anyway. Once confirming that the gunman was dead John found a old ladder with iron rungs attached to the exterior wall and quickly climbed to the skinny catwalk. He radioed dispatch with an update and kept moving. John ignored dispatch's inquiry of needing a medic. He was doing something he hadn't done in a long time; praying they wouldn't need one.

* * *

The wall slamming down to the floor had surprised Valerie. However, there hadn't been any time for her to wonder about the wall or worry about John. Bullets pinged against the metal surface above her and Valerie took cover against the right wall near where they had come in. There was no way out of course since the wall was between her and the main entrance. But there was a wood shelf along the wall about ten feet above her. It was falling apart from lack of use but it was enough cover for Valerie and that was all she cared about. Well almost all. Even as she returned fire Valerie kept wondering how her partner was doing and if he was alright. Distracting thoughts to have during a gun battle. Valerie did her best to shove her emotions aside. It was tough but doable.

The gunman moved and so did Valerie. She took three steps to the left when one of the shooter's bullets hit the shelf she was using for cover. It gave way with an ominous groan and crack. Valerie tried to get clear but she wasn't fast enough. The old lumber was thicker and heavier than it appeared and it caught Valerie on her left side trapping the detective. As she fell the wood shifted and broke. The part that broke free swung just enough to catch Valerie in the back of the head knocking her unconscious.

* * *

"Valerie!"John called as soon as he was around the barrier separating them.

When only silence answered him John skimmed the area with his flashlight. The light landed on a still human form under debris and John's heart froze. John gripped the short metal railing of the catwalk and it took him longer than it should for his brain to realize how high he was. Killing himself in a fall wouldn't help Valerie. Swearing loudly John found a similar ladder and descended it as rapidly as he could. Even dropping the last three rungs John still felt like it took forever to reach his partner.

Partner.  
The word stuck in John's throat as he knelt by Valerie's still form. She had come to mean so much more to him. Lover, friend, and colleague blended swirled and didn't begin to cover what Valerie was to John. Dimly John heard the backup officers arrive and enter the warehouse.

With surprisingly steady hands John reached for his partner and felt for a pulse. He let out a long sigh of relief when a strong one answered his inquiring fingers. Almost at the same time Valerie groaned and began to stir. Even in the dim light of his flashlight resting next to him on the ground John saw his partner begin to stir. He gripped the wood and flipped it off of Valerie. It crashed against the wall with a thud. Valerie groaned.

"Easy."John soothed. "Help's comin' and we'll get you fixed up."

As if on cue the metal wall shattered and John found himself staring at a flood of light and his android partner. Dorian stepped through as if he'd just passed through a normal doorway absently shaking off metal fragments. The android was flanked on one side by Detective Richard Paul and two human medics on the other; one male one female.

"John, you okay?"Paul asked but Dorian quickly assessed the situation before Kennex could speak.

"Detective Stahl is the one injured though Detective Kennex's heart rate is elevated."Dorian reported. "Detective Stahl's injuries appear minor."

John bit back the sarcastic retort and remained silent as the medics surrounded Valerie. For once John was grateful for Dorian being a walking computer. In one second the AI had relieved John's worry and fear. In one moment Dorian had told John that Valerie was going to be alright. It was more reassurance than any human could give John right now.

Standing slowly John moved to Dorian and Paul as the medics put Valerie on a translucent gurney. He watched as they lifted the injured woman and carried Valerie through the opening Dorian had made and vanished from took everything in John to turn to face Detective Paul and not follow Valerie and the medics. Dorian's earlier diagnosis echoed through John's thoughts calming him. Helping him focus.

"Did we get the others?"Kennex asked crisply.

Paul shook his head."No, got past us but we got a hover following."

John picked up his gun and flashlight and turned back. "Let's go."


	5. date pt c

Sorry for the delay real life has been busy. For the reviewer who asked for Valerie's thought's on Simon Says here you go. :)

Title: Date  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Valerie/John  
spoilers: all

Waking up alone in a hospital room was a bad enough day. What made it so much worse for Valerie were the unknowns. The memories came flooding back as her breathing returned to normal. The stake out, warehouse, gunshots. Had John been hurt too? Was that why he wasn't here? Desperately needing answers Valerie hit the signal button on the right side of the bed. It hadn't been necessary the nurses had been monitoring her at their station down the hall and knew the instant she regained consciousness. A brown haired woman in her thirties stepped into the room with a smile and holding a small computer pad.

"We're glad to see you're awake, Detective."The nurse stated as she walked farther into the room. "I'll take your vitals and then the doctor will..."

"Was anyone else injured?"Valerie demanded interrupting.

The nurse shook her head. "You were brought in alone. There was one deceased at the scene who was taken to the morgue."

Bile rose in Valerie's throat and she swallowed it with effort. She knew she was reacting like a worried girlfriend than a police officer but she didn't care. What she kept thinking about was a few weeks earlier watching John on the video screen try to defuse the bomb that was around his neck. How helpless she felt that she couldn't do more; couldn't be there when he needed her. It'd been a miracle that Doiran had enough power left to get the bomber just as John was succeeding in freeing himself from the explosive. It'd been the most nerve racking thing Valerie had experienced since she'd been kidnapped. It'd been awful to be powerless at the hands of killers but it'd been so much worse to watch somebody you cared about fight to survive. Danger was part of the job they all knew it, understood fought to keep her hands from shaking of something had happened to John that she would've been able to prevent she'd never forgive herself.

The nurse smiled kindly and touched Valerie's left arm. "The deceased was not a police officer."

Relief washed over Valerie and she sank back against the pillows. The nurse bustled around her and Valerie heard her tapping on the computer but she paid no attention. John was okay that was all that mattered. Valerie smiled wondering when John's welfare had become so important. She just knew she liked having John in her life and she'd do everything she could to keep him safe.

* * *

"Detective Stahl's hospital record is updated."Dorian reported breaking the silence of the car he and John were riding in. "She's awake and alert. All vitals normal."

John allowed himself to release a long breath as relief washed over him. He knew she'd be fine. Still not being there when she woke up. Not seeing for himself. Having Dorian keep track was the next best thing.

"Good."John replied more curtly than he intended.

Dorian raised an eyebrow but whatever response was cut off by Paul's incoming radio call.

"Kennex, drone says the shooter's stopped."Paul stated. "Five blocks north of your location. Sending Dorian the coordinates. We're right behind you."

"Got it."Dorian confirmed.

"Let's end this."John ordered as he floored the accelerator.

The map on the console illuminated with the coordinates Dorian gave it wirelessly. John forced himself to relax his grip on the wheel. Anger surged through him. John wanted to hurt the man who had caused Valerie pain. Who had put her in danger. He would make sure the man didn't put anyone in harm's way again.

"You okay?"Dorian asked.

John almost ignored him. However, he'd gotten used to the android's attempt at friendship. Days like today John appreciated it. Not that he'd admit it. He didn't have a lot of people in his life that gave a damn. Valerie was one and he'd almost lost her today.

"I will be when we get this asshole."John replied as he took the car into a tight right turn.

Dorian nodded and glanced at the road. "Two blocks building on the left midway; used to be a retail store."

They approached the abandoned store in silence; no sirens. Either the shooter was watching or had a sixth sense either way he was already half way to the back door by the time Dorian kicked in the front. John ran in followed close behind by Paul and his partner.

"He's trying to get the back door open."Dorian reported quietly. "He doesn't realize it's blocked by part of the wall that's decayed."

"Lucky for us."Paul commented as he motioned for his android partner to go around the left side of the floor.

"He is alone."Dorian confirmed as he jumped over a few broken toppled metal shelves.

"Even better."John grunted as he hurried forward.

"Freeze, police!"Kennex shouted once they were in earshot.

The young man with blond spiky hair whirled around gun raised.

"Drop the gun."Dorian urged as he stepped forward.

The youth fired off a shot that went wild and hit a box behind Dorian. John surged forward and slammed the younger man up against the metal door. The youth immediately dropped his weapon but John didn't put his away. He slammed it once against the shooter's skull.

"You like to shoot at cops, huh?"John growled as he pressed his left forearm against the youth's throat.

Paul placed a hand on Kennex's right shoulder. "John, we got him. He's had enough."

All John could see was Valerie's still form. Not knowing how badly she was hurt. Not knowing if he'd see her smile again. This kid may just be hired labor but he worked for the people they were staking out. The people who took advantage of those who were desperate to live. Who just wanted to spend a few more hours with people they loved. This idiot may have just seen it as a paycheck but it was the lowest kind of low to John. He applied more pressure to the youth's throat and aimed his gun at the kid's head. Suddenly John found himself airborne sailing into a pile of rotten cardboard boxes ten feet behind them. He blinked then glared at Dorian and scrambled to his feet. The shooter had collapsed in a boneless heap gasping for air. Dorian blocked John's path.

"We need the information he has."Dorian reasoned.

Still furious John took a step around his partner but the android easily anticipated the move and stopped him.

"Detective Stahl would not want you to end your career for her."Dorian pointed out quietly.

John glared at his partner then at the shooter. He hated to admit it but Dorian was right. Maldonado had gone to bat for him. She'd looked the other way several times when other supervisors would've fired him or booted him down to a beat cop. A dead suspect Maldonado wouldn't be able to ignore. Turning on his heel John stormed out of the abandoned store leaving Paul and Dorian to handle the mess.


End file.
